


一次即兴采访

by CashmereJ



Series: 短篇杂文合集 [4]
Category: Actor RPF, Chinese Actor RPF, RPF - Fandom, 瑜昉 - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25373317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CashmereJ/pseuds/CashmereJ
Summary: 段子，CP不明。
Relationships: Huang Jingyu/Yin Fang, Johnny Huang | Huang Jingyu/Yǐn Fǎng
Series: 短篇杂文合集 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836343





	一次即兴采访

**Author's Note:**

> 段子，CP不明。

问：刚刚关于这次的拍摄问了您很多问题，这边还剩几分钟时间想问一个题外话，最近网上有一个新闻讨论度还比较高不知道您是否有所耳闻，就是据说有一本同性题材的小说是以您为人物原型创作的，从而引发了一些争议。

黄：哦我知道那个事情，我还特地把那个小说找出来简单看了一下。

问：那您是怎么看待这件事的呢？

黄：我觉得没什么啊，挺好的（笑），这说明我的粉丝都很有水平哈哈哈。如果让我认真的说，我觉得那本小说确实是借鉴了我做演员的一些个人经历，虽然不是很多，但让我自己来看还是比较明显的。并且我在不幸和我合作过的演员当中搜索了一下，又看了一些网友猜测的评论，我觉得那另一个主角的设定比较类似于尹老师，就是好多年前和我合作过的一个演员。

问：您和那位老师现在还有联系吗？

黄：几乎没有了。我印象中上一次见面好像是……两年多前在伦敦街头偶遇，我当时是跟剧组去的，尹老师好像是去旅游还是什么吧，反正就在街上聊了两句，后来就没联系过了，大家都是朋友圈的点赞之交（笑）。他好像……有几年没有拍戏了，具体在做什么我也不清楚。

问：您生活中要是发现和以前的朋友断了联系会觉得可惜吗？

黄：……人生嘛，身边来来往往的人很多，能留下的却不多。多数的朋友都只有一段路的缘分，我觉得足够了。

问：如果刚刚说的那部作品要影视化，您的态度是怎样的呢？

黄：这个没什么好反对的吧。我觉得那个小说写得比较克制，文笔不错，据说情节也还可以，如果能影视化也说明是合格的商业小说。我自己现在已经人老珠黄，二十出头是演不了了，不过假设真的拍出来，片方愿意找我的话我很愿意去客串一下什么的，当个彩蛋逗大家一乐。如果找尹老师我觉他应该也会同意的。

END

问：时间到了，非常感谢您今天百忙之中接受我们的采访。


End file.
